2012-10-23 What Happens in Hell's Kitchen p1
Sometimes, these things just sort of happen. Could have been related to sports, or politics, or financials, or playing pool, or maybe someone just got a chip on their shoulder and felt like causing some ruckus. In the end it really doesn't matter what started it, all that matters is who's left standing. One of the taverns in Hell's Kitchen turns into a literal mosh pit as limbs are thrown, tables are overturned, and chairs and pool cues are used for things other than their intended purpose. Police haven't arrived yet, though with the frequency of these past-times in the area sometimes it's best to let them run their course then come in to pick up the pieces well after the fact. Either way, the bar's enough of a dive to not really care about some extra broken furniture and blood speckling the floor. It's almost tradition around here! There's also a woman with a black spot over her left eye elbowing some dude in the face for making her spill her drink. Thor didn't mean to make Domino spill her drink! Honest to goodness, he didn't! He was backing up to keep the man brandishing the pool stick at him from hurting himself. The faint bump to his back caused the Thunderer to turn just in time to take elbow to face. Thor flinches sideways, catches his cape underfoot, and careens into the wall leading to the street. With much grace does the Prince of Asgard, Lord of Storms, and God of Thunder fall out of the now ruined wall - brick and rubble strewning into the sidewalk and street about him - and tumble to the ground with a faint oof. Protecting Midgard and all her stupids drunks. Her really should have just flown home after that last Summon. Hell's Kitchen. Not a place Marissa Sometimes goes. Definitely a place Mend occasionally visits. And right now? She's halfway, but only halfway looking for the reason she won't come here without her mask on. What she finds instead is Thor flying through a wall. Arching an eyebrow, she finds a fire escape to descend from the rooftop she was on to the street before. "Graceful, Prince of Asgard." Not. Hell's Kitchen, now with 100 percent less of that Ramsey guy. There seems to be a bit more fire and spirit though. At least that means quiet, covert on the side healing turns a tidy profit (and nets her more IOUs than anything else, really...). Granted, Rain tends to bolt faster than a cockroach who fell into a can of red bull under the fridge if the cops show up, but bar fights often mean someone got busted up. Maybe someone who really didn't have it coming, even. It certainly doesn't seem like she really belongs. But happily, despite her duster coat, she seems to at least blend in a little thanks to looking a little scruffy. There's a pause now, and she lands, dismissing her broomstick from the shelter of a convenient alley or dumpster. Noone ever thinks to look behind those. "Oh wow! Are you okay?" Cripes that's a big guy Dom just smacked in the face! Still went down easy enough. A wicked grin plays across blackened lips, turning to down the remainder of her drink when a chair goes flying right over her head, somehow managing to just miss her. The drained glass thunks down against the counter as she whips around to stare at the person that threw it, weaving her way through the crowd to close the gap good and proper. Crash! Right behind the Asgardian comes another guy, practically through the same hole in the wall as he hits the sidewalk in a heap. A moment later she steps out after him, cracking her knuckles. "Drink so much you forgot how to use a chair, kiddo?" Oh hey, the big guy's out here. As the other man scrambles to get back on his feet, Dom tells Thor "Oh come on, I know you can take your liquor better than that." Crap. Thor looks up at Mend's voice. The humor of the situation, along with the two pitchers of ale and six vodka shots, make the aesir-born grin. Yes, his cheeks are faintly rosy. "I do try," rumbles the Thunderer as he moves to push himself up. "Aye, little storm," Thor replies to Rain now, grin still on his face. The man Domino fling lands against the back of his legs, nearly toppling the off-balance Protector once more. Thor looks over his shoulder at Domino. "Aye, Black-Eyed One. That I can," Thor replies as he straightens to his full height. "I'm not in this bar fight, by the way," Mend informs nobody in particular. After all, Nightwing WOULD be mad if Mend fought for no real good reason, for the fun of it, or with people too drunk to actually defend themselves. Thor actually looks just a little bit tipsy, doesn't he. He must have drunk out half the bar to get to that state. Poor guy. Rain looks concerned and - it's raining men. Actually, no, he probably just came out of the hole in the wall. Still, Rain glances up to the sky, squinting. "Um. Yeah. I'm not either..." She admits quietly. "Do you want some water or anything?" There's definitely a bit of worry for Thor, maybe mostly because she knows a few Asgardians these days. Hard to say. She could just be a worrywort. She glances at the others though, going quiet and forming her invisible shell of Dire Awkward. He's ..capable of getting even taller. Dang. Domino whistles low as Thor reaches a more complete level of personal elevation, muttering "No wonder my elbow hurts." Bipedal tank, that one. The other guy gets back up with a bit of difficulty, turning to look at the merc woman. One glare later and he's stumbling back inside, nearly getting smacked with a randomly thrown bottle along the way. A moment later and Dom catches sight of Mend standing there. "Oh hey, there's a mask out here already? Yeah, there's a fight going on in this place," she thumbs back over her shoulder in tune to glass breaking and someone yelling out in anguish. Rain, however... She hesitates, giving the purple-eyed femme a look. "Heeey, I remember you. Sure you don't want to be a part of it? These guys are real easy, great way to blow off some steam." Thor's immediate reaction to Domino's comment is an expression of complete remorse. He all but bends knee before the mercenary. "My deepest apologies, m'lady. Mayhap I did not move my face from thy path with great enough alacrity. For that pain which I hath caused, I am truly sorry," Thor says, before Domino spots Mend. Thor glances up, puzzled by the reference to mask. Whatever does the black-eyed one mean? More confusion abounds as Domino then addresses Rain, and the blonde man ends up blinking twice and frowning softly. Umm.. Norse, please? Mend lifts a hand. "Eh. I'm not caring about a bar fight. Unless somebody looks in danger of getting seriously hurt, then I'll break it up." Likely equal opportunity. "Besides, Thor can kick my butt." Why, yes, he can. With him drunk, her sober, and him with a hand tied behind his back. Easily. Rain boggles for a moment. She rubs the back of her head. Rain looks to Thor, then Domino and blinks. "Hi! You seem familiar," She agrees quietly. "Um, I'm good, thank you," She holds her hands up in sort of a surrender gesture. She smiles politely. "I'm terrible at brawling," She admits. She looks over at the sound of a scream, wincing belatedly. "Poor sap." She rubs the back of her head and blinks again at Thor. Her mouth opens. Her mouth closes. Awkward. She stands near Thor, Domino and the others. Bwuh..? "Are you seriously apologizing to me for hitting you in the face?" Crap, she didn't scramble his brain or something, did she..? Maybe it's the booze? Now Domino's looking as confused as Thor is! And his choice of words, too! "Is the Ren Faire in town? I've only heard one other person talk like that before, though to be fair she was a hoot. Good drinker, that one." Click. Pieces, falling together, forming a picture. ..Naaaaw, couldn't be. There's an easy way to find out, though. Dom inclines her head at the Asgardian, asking "What's your name?" Then Mend answers it for her, and an off-center grin starts to take form. "So you're the mighty Thor, huh. Sif spoke highly of you." To Rain, Dom keeps that amused look in place. "Just means you need to practice more, kiddo." Thor eyes Domino, nodding to her to wordlessly indicate that - yes, indeed - he was apologizing for her hitting him in the kisser. And even though Mend did offer his name, and Domino confirms she's met Sif - a fact that makes the blonde smile a little like a school boy with a crush - Thor still offers his strong right hand and draws an unneeded breath for his full introduction. "Aye, thou doth know my given name correctly, for inded I am Thor the Odinson, Child of Jord, Son of Frigga; called Donar the Mighty, Weilder of Mjolnir; Prince of Asgard, Lord of Thurdheim, Protector of Midgard; titled Lord of Storms, Bringer of Lightning, and God of Thunder by those of Midgard, which thou do call Earth. I am pleased to greet thee, whom hath met and taken drink with Sif, Lady of Blades, Goddess of War, and my betrothed." (Because Domino asked for his name and a third party offering the tiniest and most mundane portion thereof simply will not do.) Mend honestly has to wonder if anyone but Thor could give his full name and titles without taking a breath. Maybe Superman. She watches, but keeps one eye on Domino. "He's probably apologizing because I'm betting you hurt your hand on him." Most people would, after all, Thor being as solid as he is. Or maybe a certain other Asgardian, or magical entity maybe... Rain's terrible about titles though. She watches quietly, rubbing the back of her head. Then a faint smile. "It's um, alright. Never know who is crazy powerful in a brawl... Besides, I - um, doubt any of them would wanna do mathlete stuff." NERD. Neeeeeeeerd. She looks to Mend and nods. "I think that's so." She seems happy that Thor smiles though. Aw. She looks a little relieved. "Oh, hey, neither of you are really hurt, are you? I heard some pain noises and ..." Well, she's making sure. "Granted, I don't know if I want to go in there..." She's a healer, but she's hardly the fiercest healer ever. Although, brawling WOULD be good for business... That..is one heck of an intro, right there. That's like a unique title for every major muscle group within the torso. Mend's remark proves to be a convenient distraction, frowning and looking aside to her while subconsciously rubbing at her elbow. "You ever try it? Like hitting quarter-inch steel plate." Back to Thor, who's..still..giving off his introduction. Ahem. She waits, patiently, then offers her own hand in greeting. "Domino." That's..yeah. That's all of it. To be fair she should have seen this coming, Sif hadn't been much better. Then there's Rain over there, seeming kind of timid through all of this. "I'm willing to bet the whole building could have fallen on top of him and not phased the guy," she says with a jerk of the head back to Thor. "And I've had worse." She pauses to glance back inside of the bar, her grin renewed. "No. No, you probably don't want to go in there." (Continued in part two, due to a tone change to gritty in the scene.) Category:Logs Category:RPLogs